


Who would Have Thought

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fair Game Drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Makes them all the more sweeter~~, Smut, We love it when our boys just get a little bit jelly, Yang would have been proud of that one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: PROMPT: I would like Qrow running into Junior (that yang met in volume three I think?) and maybe they were friends, Clover sees Junior flirt with him, gets jealous, takes him home, and fucks him rough over the kitchen counter of Qrows (or clovers) room.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Who would Have Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smutty Fair Game and tbh it was just too much fun to write!!

Clover does not get jealous. Why would he? He was an attractive man, he was smart and kind, the leader of the Ace Ops for god’s sake. Why would he ever need to be jealous?

“It’s been a long time, Qrow. Looking good.” 

Oh.. That’s why.

“It’s good to see you too Junior. Keeping out of trouble, last time I heard of you, my niece had a couple of words with you.” Qrow leaned a little closer to the man, the corners of his lips turned up in a smirk.

Junior coughed into his hand and with the other rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course you would know about that. I was an idiot thinking that any of my goons could take her.”

That made Qrow laugh out loud, his head thrown back and the sound made his body shake with laughter.

Clover bit the inside of his cheek and tried to ignore the jealousy that flared up in his chest. His hand went to wrap around his drink and felt the glass strain for a second under his grip. He put it back down before he shattered the glass.

“As long as you learned your lesson.” Qrow wiped the dampness from the corner of his eye and flashed Junior a dazzling smile. 

Junior reached out and placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder.

Clover was about to punch him through the wall.

“Let me get you a drink, you’ve only had water” Junior offered, his hand lingered for a second too long in Clover’s opinion.

Qrow shook his head and smiled, “Thank you, but I don’t drink anymore,” He tilted his head in Clover’s direction. “We’re actually here to ask you a couple of questions for this mission that we’re on.”

Junior rolled his eyes, “Always work with you Qrow, you’re no fun anymore. I remember back in the day you wou-”

This went on for longer than Clover wanted it to, it seemed like a lot of things did. Qrow and Junior were laughing, flirting and going back and forth. Questions were asked, answers were given, and Clover’s jealousy had gotten a little harder to maintain.

They finished and walked out of the club when Qrow noticed. “Everything alright? You didn’t say much back there.”

Clover didn’t look at Qrow, just walked a little faster through the empty alleyway “It seemed that you two were having a good time. I didn’t want to interrupt,”

That made Qrow flinch back and stop walking altogether. “What the hell is that supposed to mean. We were talking and he’s an old friend.” 

“More than old friends, I think.” Clover turned around and faced Qrow, his arms crossed over his chest. The longer he stood there the more he started to realize just how stupid he was sounding.

Qrow huffed and turned away from Clover, “No, we were never anything more than friends. Are you jealous or something? This isn’t like you.”

Clover tried to hang on to his anger, but as soon as he saw hurt flash across Qrow’s eyes he gave up on it. “You guys were just so friendly and I didn’t know how to handle it. I’m sorry that my jealousy got the best of me. I shouldn’t have let it happen.” 

Both men looked at each other then Qrow decided to move. He closed the space between them and went to give Clover a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Gorgeous, you are the only one I have eyes for. No one can hold a light to you.” 

Clover felt the heat crawl up his face. Before he could even bite his tongue he spoke and moved his hands to grip tightly at Qrow’s hips. “The things you do to me,” He whispered in the air between them.

Qrow shivered at the way Clover grabbed him, the power behind the simple action so fucking hot. It would have been a great sin to not at least enjoy a jealous Clover. Even if only for a second.

“And what are some of those things?” He asked, his body pressed harder against Clover. “Maybe you should do something about it if I have you all riled up like this.”

Tension built slowly between them hot and thick. Clover had a hard time finding cons in just slamming Qrow up against the wall. “Qrow, you can’t say things like that. We’re in public.” Clover hissed through clenched teeth.

“There’s no one here, I’m sure we can be quiet if we need to.” Qrow was having fun. Clover knew from the way he smirked at him and the way Qrow’s fingers were traveling all over his upper body. “Or we can head back to the safe house where you can bend me over-”

Clover didn’t let Qrow finish that train of through before he slammed him against the wall and kissed those words out of his mouth. He didn’t wait before he plunged his tongue into the scorching heat of Qrow’s mouth. Moans and gasps filled the air and fueled Clover’s hands to move from Qrow’s hip to the soft skin underneath his shirt. The hair that tickled the tips of his fingers soft to the touch. 

They broke apart when air became absolutely necessary.

“I am not going to have you up against a dirty brick wall,” Clover growled. He pushed away and took Qrow’s hand to lead him back to the main street.

Ten painful minutes passed where neither of them said a thing. The delectable tension between them too good to break with small talk. 

As soon as they walked inside Clover had Qrow pinned again. This time hands were far more insistent and the volume of their voices grew.

Clover ducked down and peppered kisses along Qrow’s jawline. His tongue licked a hot stripe from behind Qrow’s ear down to where his pulse raced. He sucked hard and felt Qrow arch against the door. Clover moved his hands to start unbuttoning Qrow’s shirt. 

“God, Clover. Don’t stop,” Qrow moaned into his hair.

When Clover got Qrow out of his shirt he threw it over his shoulder not caring in the least where it landed. He reached behind Crow and lifted him up off his feet. Strong legs wrapped around his middle while he made his way through the threshold. Clover needed to find the closest flat surface because their bed was just a bit too far in his humble opinion. Then the kitchen counter caught his attention. 

“Qrow?” He asked in question.

“Clover, if you don’t fuck me right now I swear on everything that is good in this world!”

He didn’t have to ask twice before he had Qrow on his feet again and bent over the counter.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Qrow groaned into the crook of his arm. His back straining against Clover’s hands that pinned him down.

Clover did quick work of both their pants, underwear and Clover’s own shirt not really in the mood for something slow and teasing. The fire and heat between them left little room for anything else but pure animalistic instincts. He reached across Qrow’s body to the small bottle of oil they had left out from last night’s dinner and coated his fingers generously. Clover bent down and kissed Qrow’s back, his fingers found the man’s entrance and pushed two fingers in. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Clover growled into Qrow’s spine. He twisted his fingers and watched Qrow arch and press against Clover. The pads of his fingers pressed against a hard bundle inside Qrow and it made the man scream. Qrow’s hands fumbled at the edge of the kitchen counter and with the new purchase, he pushed back against Clover’s fingers. 

“Clover, get on with it and fuck me,” Qrow gasp against the cold tile of the counter and felt his body slide against it with the help of the sheen of sweat on his chest. Clover pressed harder against his prostate and he closed his eyes to try and breathe through the building pressure in his stomach. 

When Clover felt Qrow’s body give way to his fingers enough to make the slide easier he got the oil again and took his aching cock in hand. He stared down at Qrow and gave himself a few strokes to just relish in the feeling. Then his mind went back to what had brought them here. 

He thought of Junior and the way he kept trying to find excuses to touch Qrow. The way that he always leaned a little closer than he needed to. Jealousy flared in his chest all over again. Clover took Qrow’s hips and began to press his cock against the man’s loose hole. As soon as he pressed in heat enveloped him almost painfully.

Beneath Clover, Qrow arched his back in a beautiful bow shape. His lips falling open in a silent gasp of pleasure. His body clenched around the intrusion and his legs shook with the weight of carrying himself upright.

The moment that Clover was all the way in, he let his hands stroke Qrow’s side, back, and shoulder. Then they went up to his neck crawling up behind his head combing through soft silver hair. Clover closed his fist and pulled.

“You’re mine Qrow, just like I’m yours.”

Qrow cried out when Clover began to move. He pulled out almost all the way until he slammed back into Qrow’s body. His cock stroking Qrow’s prostate with every unforgiving thrust. 

“Yes, I’m yours. I’m all yours.” Qrow’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open in moans that he didn’t try to hide. The grip Clover had in his hair kept him arched against him, his hands pushed back against the kitchen counter to try and get closer to his lucky charm. 

Clover started to trust faster, the pleasure in his veins grew with every movement and sound Qrow made. God, the man was a beautiful sight, the noises he made music to Clover’s ear. He felt his little bird clench hard around his cock and he saw white, the tightness almost painful. He was close, they both were and the tight ball of tension was starting to unravel. The smell of sex was thick in the air and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other loud enough to bounce off the bare walls.

Qrow gave a deep groan when he came, his entire body tensed and Clover fucked him through it.

Seconds later Clover slammed in one last time before he released in Qrow. 

Both men were left panting into the now hot and musky air. 

“Who would have thought you were the jealous type,” Qrow said in a gravelly voice. 

Clover blushed and was suddenly glad Qrow couldn’t see his face.

“I didn’t mean to be, it sort of just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!!


End file.
